wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LVII
Po owych uroczystościach różne wieści zaczęły nadlatywać jako ptastwo skrzydlate do Lwowa. Były dawniejsze i świeże, mniej lub więcej pomyślne, ale wszystkie dodawały ducha. Więc naprzód konfederacja tyszowiecka szerzyła się jak pożar. Kto żyw, przystępował do niej, zarówno ze szlachty, jak z pospólstwa. Miasta dostarczały wozów, strzelb, piechoty, Żydzi pieniędzy. Nikt nie śmiał się przeciwić jej uniwersałom; najospalsi na koń siadali. Nadszedł też i groźny manifest Wittenberga, zwrócony przeciw związkowi. Ogień i miecz miał karać tych, którzy do niego przystępowali. Ale sprawiło to taki skutek, jakby kto chciał prochem płomień zasypać. Manifest ów, zapewne za wiedzą królewską i dla tym większego podniesienia zawziętości przeciw Szwedom, rozrzucono w wielkiej ilości egzemplarzy po Lwowie i nie godzi się mówić, co pospólstwo dokazywało z tymi papierami, dość, że wiatr je nosił, srodze pohańbione, po lwowskich ulicach, żacy zaś pokazywali ku uciesze tłumów w jasełkach "Wittenberkową konfuzję", śpiewając przy tym pieśń poczynającą się od słów: Wittenberku, nieboże, Lepiej zmykaj za morze Jak zając! Bo gdy sypną się guzy, To pogubisz rajtuzy Zmykając! On zaś, jakby czyniąc zadość słowom pieśni, zdał komendę w Krakowie dzielnemu Wirtzowi, a sam udał się śpiesznie do Elbląga, gdzie król szwedzki przebywał wraz z królową, trawiąc czas na ucztach i radując się w sercu, że tak prześwietnego królestwa stał się panem. Przyszły także do Lwowa doniesienia o upadku Tykocina i rozweseliły umysły. Dziwnym było, że poczęto o tym mówić, nim jakikolwiek goniec przybył. Nie zgadzano się tylko co do tego, czy książę wojewoda wileński umarł, czy w niewoli, twierdzono wszakże, że pan Sapieha na czele znacznej potęgi wszedł już z Podlasia w województwo lubelskie, ażeby się z hetmanami połączyć, że po drodze bije Szwedów i z każdym dniem w siłę rośnie. Na koniec od niego samego przybyli posłowie, i w znacznej liczbie, bo ni mniej, ni więcej tylko całą chorągiew przysłał wojewoda do dyspozycji królewskiej, pragnąc przez to okazać cześć panu, zabezpieczyć od wszelkiej możliwej przygody jego osobę, a może i własne podnieść przez to znaczenie. Przywiódł ów znak młody pułkownik Wołodyjowski, dobrze królowi znajomy, zaraz też Jan Kazimierz kazał mu stanąć przed sobą i ścisnąwszy za głowę, rzekł: — Witaj, sławny żołnierzyku! Siła upłynęło wody, od kiedy straciliśmy cię z oczu. Bodajże pod Beresteczkiem widzieliśmy cię ostatni raz, całego we krwi unurzanego. Pan Michał pochylił się do kolan pańskich i odrzekł: — I w Warszawie później, miłościwy panie, byłem też w zamku z dzisiejszym panem kasztelanem kijowskim. — A służysz ciągle? Nie zachciało ci się to domowych wczasów użyć? — Bo Rzeczpospolita była w potrzebie, a w onych zawieruchach i substancja przepadła. Nie mam, gdzie bym głowę złożył, miłościwy panie, ale sobie nie przykrzę, tak myśląc, że to dla majestatu i ojczyzny pierwsza żołnierska powinność. — Bodaj takich więcej! bodaj więcej... nie panoszyłby się nieprzyjaciel. Da Bóg, przyjdzie czas i na nagrody, a teraz powiadaj, coście z wojewodą wileńskim uczynili? — Wojewoda wileński na sądzie bożym. Właśnie wtedy z niego duch wyszedł, gdyśmy do ostatniego szturmu szli. — Jakże to ono było? — Oto jest relacja wojewody witebskiego — rzekł pan Michał. Król wziął pismo i zaczął czytać, ale ledwie zaczął, zaraz przerwał: — Myli się w tym pan Sapieha — rzekł — pisząc, iż wielka litewska buława vacat; nie vacat, bo jemu ją oddaję. — Nie ma też nad niego godniejszego — odrzekł pan Michał — i całe wojsko będzie do śmierci waszej królewskiej mości za ten uczynek wdzięczne. Uśmiechnął się król na ową prostoduszną konfidencję żołnierską i czytał dalej. Po chwili westchnął. — Mógłby Radziwiłł być najpiękniejszą perłą w tej sławnej koronie, gdyby duma i błędy, które wyznawał, nie wysuszyły mu duszy... Stało się! Niezbadane wyroki boskie!... Radziwiłł i Opaliński... prawie w jednym czasie... Sądź ich, Panie, nie wedle ich grzechów, ale wedle Twojego miłosierdzia. Nastało milczenie, po czym król zaczął dalej czytać. — Wdzięczni jesteśmy panu wojewodzie — rzekł skończywszy — że mi całą chorągiew i największego, jako pisze, kawalera pod rękę przysyła. Ale tu mi bezpieczno, a kawalerowie, zwłaszcza tacy owo, w polu teraz najpotrzebniejsi. Wypocznijcie trochę, a potem was panu Czarnieckiemu w sukurs podeślę, bo na niego pewnie największy impet się zwróci. — Dość my już wypoczywali pod Tykocinem, miłościwy panie — ozwał się z zapałem mały rycerz — teraz chybaby konie trochę odżywić, my zaś moglibyśmy i dziś jeszcze ruszyć, bo z panem Czarnieckim rozkosze będą niewypowiedziane!... Szczęście to wielkie patrzeć w oblicze miłościwego naszego pana, ale do Szwedów też nam pilno. Król rozpromienił się. Ojcowska dobroć osiadła mu na obliczu i rzekł patrząc z zadowoleniem na siarczystą postać małego rycerza. — Tyś to, żołnierzyku, pierwszy pułkownikowską buławę pod nogi nieboszczykowi księciu wojewodzie rzucił? — Nie pierwszym rzucił, wasza królewska mość, alem pierwszy raz, a daj Boże, ostatni, przeciw dyscyplinie wojennej wykroczył. Tu zaciął się pan Michał i po chwili dodał: — Nie lża było inaczej! — Pewnie — rzekł król. — Ciężkie to były czasy na tych, którzy powinność wojskową rozumieją, ale i posłuch musi mieć swoje granice, za którymi się wina rozpoczyna. Siłaż tam starszyzny przy Radziwille się ostało? — W Tykocinie znaleźliśmy z oficyjerów jednego tylko pana Charłampa, który zrazu księcia nie opuściwszy, nie chciał go potem w mizerii opuszczać. Kompasja go jeno przy księciu trzymała, bo afekt przyrodzony do nas ciągnął. Ledwieśmy go odkarmili, taki tam już był głód, a on sobie jeszcze od gęby odejmował, aby księcia pożywić. Teraz tu, do Lwowa, przyjechał miłosierdzia waszej królewskiej mości błagać, a i ja do nóg twoich za nim, miłościwy panie, upadam, bo to człek służały i dobry żołnierz. — Niechże tu przyjdzie — rzekł król. — Ma on też ważną rzecz waszej królewskiej mości, panu memu miłościwemu, objawić, którą był z ust księcia Bogusława w Kiejdanach słyszał, a która zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa świętej dla nas osoby waszej królewskiej mości attinet. — Czy nie o Kmicicu? — Tak jest, miłościwy panie!... — A ty znałeś Kmicica? — Znałem i biłem się z nim, ale gdzie by teraz był, tego nie wiem. — Co o nim myślisz? — Miłościwy panie, skoro on takiej imprezy się podjął, to nie ma tych mąk, których by nie był godzien, bo wyrzutek to z piekła rodem. — A nieprawda — rzekł król — wszystko to księcia Bogusława wymysły... Ale położywszy na stronę ową sprawę, powiadaj, co o tym człeku wiesz z jego dawniejszych czasów? — Żołnierz to był zawsze wielki i w dziele wojennym niezrównany. Tak jak on Chowańskiego podchodził, że w kilkaset ludzi do utrapienia całą potencję nieprzyjacielską przywiódł, tego by nikt inny nie potrafił. Cud, że z niego skóry nie zdarto i na bęben nie naciągniono! Gdyby kto był wonczas Chowańskiemu samego księcia wojewodę w ręce wydał, jeszcze by go tak nie usatysfakcjonował, jak z Kmicica podarek mu uczyniwszy... Jakże! do tego doszło, że Kmicic Chowańskiego sztućcami jadał, na jego kobierczyku sypiał, jego saniami i na jego koniu jeździł. Ale potem i dla swoich był ciężki, swawolił okrutnie, kondemnatami instar pana Łaszcza mógł sobie kierejkę podszyć, a już w Kiejdanach całkiem się pogrążył. Tu pan Wołodyjowski opowiedział szczegółowo wszystko, co zaszło w Kiejdanach. Jan Kazimierz zaś słuchał chciwie, a gdy wreszcie doszedł pan Michał do tego, jak pan Zagłoba uwolnił naprzód siebie, a potem wszystkich kompanionów z radziwiłłowskiej niewoli, począł się król za boki brać ze śmiechu. — Vir incomparabilis! vir incomparabilis! — powtarzał. — A jestże on tu z tobą? — Na rozkazy waszej królewskiej mości! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Ulissesa ten szlachcic przeszedł! Przyprowadźże mi go do stołu na wesołą chwilę i panów Skrzetuskich z nim razem, a teraz powiadaj, co wiesz więcej o Kmicicu? — Z listów przy Rochu Kowalskim znalezionych dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero, iż po śmierć nas do Birżów posyłano. Gonił nas jeszcze książę i wojskiem starał się otoczyć, ale nie przykrył. Wymknęliśmy się szczęśliwie... I nie dość, bośmy niedaleko Kiejdan Kmicica złapali, którego zaraz na rozstrzelanie ordynowałem. — Oj! — rzekł król. — To, widzę, prędko tam u was na Litwie szło! — Wszelako przedtem pan Zagłoba kazał go obszukać, jeśli jakowych listów przy sobie nie ma. Jakoż znalazło się pismo hetmańskie, z którego dowiedzieliśmy się, że gdyby nie Kmicic, to by nas do Birżów nie wywożono, ale nie mieszkając, w Kiejdanach rozstrzelano. — A widzisz! — wtrącił król. — Po tym tedy nie godziło nam się więcej na żywot jego nastawać. Puściliśmy go... Co dalej czynił, nie wiem, ale od Radziwiłła jeszcze nie odszedł. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co to za człowiek... Łatwiej o każdym innym mieć opinię niż o takim wichrze. Przy Radziwille został, potem gdzieś jechał... I znowu ostrzegł nas, iż książę z Kiejdan ciągnie. Trudno negować, jak znaczną nam przysługę oddał, bo gdyby nie owo ostrzeżenie, byłby wojewoda wileński na ubezpieczone wojska napadał i pojedynczo chorągwie znosił... Sam nie wiem, miłościwy panie, co mam myśleć... Jeśli to oszczerstwo, co książę Bogusław powiadał... — Zaraz się to okaże — rzekł król. I zaklaskał w dłonie. — Zawołaj tu pana Babinicza — rzekł do pazia, który ukazał się w progu. Paź zniknął, a po chwili drzwi komnaty królewskiej otwarły się i stanął w nich pan Andrzej. Pan Wołodyjowski nie poznał go zrazu, był bowiem młody rycerz bardzo zmieniony i wybladły, jako że od ostatniej walki w wąwozie nie mógł jeszcze przyjść do siebie. Patrzył tedy na niego pan Michał nie poznawając. — Dziw! — ozwał się wreszcie — gdyby nie chudość gęby i nie to, że wasza królewska mość inne powiedziała nazwisko, rzekłbym: pan Kmicic! Król uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: — Opowiadał mi tu właśnie ów mały rycerz o jednym okrutnym hultaju, który się tak nazywał, ale jam mu jako na dłoni wywiódł, że się w swym sądzie pomylił, i pewien jestem, że mi pan Babinicz przyświadczy. — Miłościwy panie — odparł prędko Babinicz — jedno słowo waszej królewskiej mości lepiej tego hultaja oczyści niż największe moje przysięgi! — I głos ten sam — mówił ze wzrastającym zdumieniem mały pułkownik — jeno tej blizny przez gębę nie było. — Mości panie — rzekł na to Kmicic — łeb szlachecki to rejestr, na którym coraz inna ręka szablą pisze... Ale jest tu i twoja konotatka, poznajże mnie... To rzekłszy schylił podgoloną głowę i wskazał palcem na długą, białawą bruzdę ciągnącą się tuż koło czuba. — Moja ręka! — krzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. — To Kmicic! — A ja ci mówię, że ty Kmicica nie znasz! — wtrącił król. — Jak to, miłościwy panie?... — Boś znał wielkiego żołnierza, ale swawolnika i radziwiłłowskiego w zdradzie socjusza... A tu stoi Hektor częstochowski, któremu Jasna Góra po księdzu Kordeckim najwięcej zawdzięcza, tu stoi obrońca ojczyzny i sługa mój wierny, który mnie własną piersią zastawił i życie mi ocalił, gdym w wąwozach, jako między stado wilków, dostał się między Szwedów. Taki to ów nowy Kmicic... Poznajże go i pokochaj, bo wart tego! Pan Wołodyjowski począł ruszać żółtymi wąsikami, nie wiedząc, co rzec, a król dodał: — I wiedz o tym, że nie tylko on nic księciu Bogusławowi nie obiecywał, ale pierwszy na nim za ich praktyki zemstę wywarł, bo go porwał i chciał go w wasze ręce wydać. — I nas ostrzegł przed księciem wojewodą wileńskim! — zawołał mały rycerz. — Jakiż anioł tak waszmości nawrócił? — Uściskajcie się! — rzekł król. — Od razum waszmości pokochał! — ozwał się pan Kmicic. Więc padli sobie w objęcia, a król patrzył na to i usta raz po razu, wedle swojego zwyczaju, z zadowoleniem wydymał. Kmicic zaś ściskał tak serdecznie małego rycerza, że aż go w górę podniósł jak kota i nieprędko na powrót na nogi postawił. Po czym król wyszedł na codzienną naradę, zwłaszcza że i obaj hetmani koronni przybyli do Lwowa, którzy mieli tam wojsko tworzyć, aby później poprowadzić je w pomoc panu Czarnieckiemu i konfederackim oddziałom uwijającym się pod różnymi wodzami po kraju. Rycerze zostali sami. — Pójdź waszmość pan do mojej kwatery — rzekł Wołodyjowski — znajdziesz tam Skrzetuskich i pana Zagłobę, którzy radzi usłyszą to, co mnie król jegomość powiadał. Jest też tam i pan Charłamp. Lecz Kmicic przystąpił do małego rycerza z wielkim niepokojem w twarzy. — Siła ludzi znaleźliście przy księciu Radziwille? — spytał. — Ze starszyzny jeden Charłamp był przy nim. — Nie o wojskowych pytam, dla Boga!... a z niewiast?... — Zgaduję, o co chodzi — odparł zapłoniwszy się nieco mały rycerz — pannę Billewiczównę książę Bogusław wywiózł do Taurogów. Na to zmieniło się w oczach oblicze Kmicica; więc naprzód stało się blade jak pergamin, potem czerwone, potem jeszcze bielsze niż poprzednio. Zrazu słowa nie znalazł, jeno nozdrzami parskał chwytając powietrze, którego widocznie nie stawało mu w piersiach. Następnie chwycił się obu rękoma za skronie i biegając jak szalony po komnacie, jął powtarzać: — Gorze mnie, gorze, gorze! — Chodź waść, Charłamp lepszą ci zda relację, bo był przy tym — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Kategoria:Potop